What If?
by Eat Sleep Breathe Fanfics
Summary: What If Amy and Dan were Lucians along with Ian and Natalie? But Amy is the nice one, trying to bring all of the branches together. Can Ian resist her or end up falling hard?


**Hey guys, welcome to my story! I'm Nyla and I love it when Amy and Ian are shipped together. I hope that this story goes somewhere considering that this idea has been in my head for two weeks now.**

 **I feel like I will switch between third-person, Amy's, and Ian's points of views throughout the story**

 **First let me clarify some things about the story:**

 **Amy and Dan are Lucians**

 **Sadie and Harper are the Madrigals in this story**

 **Amy and Dan's parents are alive and also Lucians**

 **Amy and Ian grew up together and their parents aren't evil**

 **The Lucians (Amy, Dan, Natalie, and Ian) got the 39 clues**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or any character except for Sadie and Harper. If I did, Natalie would be alive, her and Dan would be together, Ian and Amy would be together, Sinead and ...**

 **Moving on, please enjoy the story!**

 **(that was a long disclaimer)**

 **Third Person POV**

It took 3 weeks out of our summer break to find the clues and Amy was so happy that they did. Of course, every branch was scared of them. finding the clues. But she didn't blame them; Lucians getting power of the master serum. Sure, that made sense. Nobody trusted the Lucians and it was going to take a lot more than sharing of a serum for all of us to come together. It's about time we all started working together since the Vespers were coming.

Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie were the ones who had found all of the 39 clues. But it wasn't without any help. Talking to the teens of the branches allowed them to make a deal with them. So when they were all at the Gauntlet, Amy had decided it was the perfect time.

All the teens agreed to the plan. The Starling triplets mulled it over, thinking of the pros and cons (the only con being the huge opposition). The Holts in a huddle talking about the game plan to get their branches to accept it. Sadie and Harper thinking of all the peace they could achieve if everyone stopped fighting. And Jonah had agreed to it quickly, ready for the fighting and hatred to end.

A meeting was held so the four of them could tell their ideas to everyone. It was in front of the Lucian council. The Lucians felt it was better than having one person in power. Because we all know what could happen if a Lucian was given complete power. Catherine the Great, Napoleon, and other people who misused their was accepted at first. It had just **a little bit** of opposition.

 _"This is ridiculous"_

 _"Then what's the point of everything we've been working for"_

 _"I SAY NO!"_

Okay, maybe more than just a little.

Amy was tired of the fighting. The council was very powerful and made up some of the most dangerous people on Earth. Ian watched her with admiration as she walked over to the table in front of them.

 _"We've found almost all of the clues. Once we do, what do you think will happen. That the other branches will just stay quiet? No, they're going to attack us with all they've got. So while, we're all fighting, the Vespers will be able to destroy us. We won't be able to work together to stop them, and that will be a serious problem. So I'm saying that if we give everyone the ingredients to the Master Serum, then we won't have to fight. Then we can be prepared to take down the Vespers instead of the other way around."_

 _I tried showing them how much sense this made. Fighting would get us nowhere and only cause harm to others._

 _"Why are we letting a 15 year-old handle this. She has no experience and the worst problem in her life is pimples and homework!", yelled Mr. Anthony._

Ian stepped in, tired of these people talking about Amy like that. They've known each other since they were very little. Ian had seen everything Amy could do and how talented she was. He saw how hard she worked to reach an agreement and he didn't want it to be thrown away by some people who didn't know what she had accomplished.

 _"That's a good point. Why let a girl who:_

 _went on her first mission when she was four_

 _helped find the clues_

 _knows all 126 poisons by heart_

 _has a dart gun on her right now_

 _and won't hesitate to put a dart in your leg_

 _control anything? I think that it makes sense."_

There was a lot of arguing that day over the issue, but they finally saw their side of things. They then talked to the teammates from the other branches. Yes, they're wary of Lucians, but not of Amy. She knew that yes, it's important to be a full-out Lucian when necessary, but prefered to be nice other times. So they trusted her to fulfill the promise of the ingredients. And she did that. Now all they have to do is prepare for the Vespers.

 **Amy's POV**

Tomorrow is supposed to be the meeting of **everyone** who is active in the Cahill family. This will be the first one where everyone isn't trying to kill one another. Am I scared? Yes. It's going to take some time for everyone to be trusted. And I mean a long time, but at least it's a start.

I have to meet Ian for much since we're the ones in charge this meeting. Ian has been my best friend since we were three.

But no matter how much we make fun of each other, we always have each other's backs.

We are meeting at my favorite restaurant: Alain Ducasse at the Dorchester. We need to accommodate for each branch so everyone will feel welcome. It's being held at the Cahill mansion (where my family lives). We need to all decide on a training program that will help us defeat the Vespers. I had the idea that each branch can teach the other branches different skills that they have. That way, everyone can be prepared for when we fight the Vespers in a few months. The Vespers will be expecting us to be fighting over the master serum, not working together.

I walked into Alain Ducasse at the Dorchester to see Ian looking at the menu. The waiter then came over to take our orders.

"Hey Amy, so what are we going to decorate the place with? We have to make everyone comfortable."

"Maybe the decorations should be black, yellow, red, green, and blue. you know, for all of the branches."

"That's a interesting idea. Who's helping decorate today? Because there is no way that I am doing anyth..." At Amy's look, he stopped talking knowing it was the smartest thing to do. "I mean of course I would love to help everyone decorate"

"Everybody better help because I refuse to do this all by myself. Our siblings, The Starling Triplets, The Holt's, Jonah, Sadie and Harper are going to help us out."

 **Third Person POV**

By the time they got to the mansion , everyone else was already there. Daniel and Natalie were chasing each other. The Holt's were wrestling. The starlings were doing some weird experiment with chemicals. Jonah was singing his latest single: Gotta love the gangsta. Sadie and Harper were trying to keep the peace.

Amy is usually very peaceful. she believes that just because she is a Lucian doesn't mean that she needs to be rude and threatening all the time. So she loves being nice to people and help them out. Lucian's are known for being threatening and loving the power to make people fear them. So when Cahills meet Amy, they question whether or not she is a Lucian.

But she isn't a top Lucian agent for nothing. Amy can be threatening and hurt people when necessary. She can be extremely scary when necessary.

She has stood up to high ranking officials without even batting an eye. So when she saw everyone making a mess of her favorite library, she got very angry. Everybody knew that this was her favorite place, but they still decided to mess up everything in here.

Despite how angry she was, she said in a very calm, low tone, "Get out of my library or I will shoot you all with poison 18." She turned to look at It and when she turned back around. Everyone was gone.

'Smart Choice' she thought to herself.

 **OK so that's it for this chapter. Hoped you guys liked is an interactive story. I will give you guys a choice of what will happen in the 's the first one: Who's training camp do you want the Cahills to go through first?A. Ekats B. Lucians C. Madgricals D. Janus E. Tomas You choose which one by putting it in the reviews. Thanks, see you August 1st.**


End file.
